


I Will Always Find You

by polybi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Even at The Home Depot, F/F, F/M, Funny, I will always find you, Previously published at FF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Published a long time ago.If you've ever got lost at a certain big-box hardware store, I'm sure you'll understand.Imagine this was, say season 2.  No spoilers.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	I Will Always Find You

The maze that Snow White was trapped in was elaborate and ingenious. And frightening. When she was younger, she had nightmares of walls closing in on her. High walls that seemed wanting to swallow the young girl whole. And when she woke up, screaming and in a sweat, it was her stepmother who held her close and told her it would be alright.

Regina definitely had a good memory.

The evil queen had to have created this just to torture Snow. She knew about the bad dreams, and now, for revenge, Snow White was placed in this maze, and now had become lost...separated from the man she loved. The man whose name she cried out in desperation...

_ “CHARMING! CHARMING!!” _

That man who was Snow White’s true love heard the plea, but he too was helpless in the endless rows and configurations that Regina had built. Desperately he searched, his love’s pleas for rescue driving him insane. 

He was drawn to his wife’s sobbing, continued to run into barrier after barrier. But he kept on, for he had to fulfill a solemn promise he made to his wife the day he found her in that God-forsaken glass coffin...

“I will always find you...”

And as the sobs grew louder, he knew he was closer. Closer, ever closer. The man Snow White called Charming knew only two things. He had to have Snow in his arms. And the witch would pay. With her life.

As he inched closer and closer to the sounds of his wife’s cries, he envisioned Regina Mills pleading for her life. Not even the Savior would rescue the Evil Queen from that. Oh, if had only not left that sword...

Suddenly, he saw her. She seemed crumpled up as she sat in the middle of that floor. Charming ran towards her, then knelt down and gather the brunette into his arms. 

They kissed passionately as if they had been apart for decades and the was still burning. When lips parted, he smiled softly. “I told you, my love...I will always find you.”

Snow White simply smiled, with tears falling from her eyes, and then they kissed again....

_ “AHEMMMM.....!!!” _

The pair turned around to see in front of them the visage of the damned Evil Queen.

And the savior.

And their shared son.

Each with folded hands tapping their feet.

Regina then turned to Emma and whispered, “this, darling, is why I call them the two idiots....”

Then their grandson admonished Snow and Charming to get up off the floor, rolling his eyes as he did.

“I’m sorry Emma, but I got lost...” Snow explained, still shaking.

Charming added...angrily..“..and I couldn’t find her...and it’s all your fault for creating this...this...chamber of torture!!!”

Regina responded: “Calm down you twit! And don’t blame me...after all, it was your wife who pleaded.. (Now going into a sing-song voice) ‘...I really wish there was a Walmart in Storybrooke...can you poof one up for me,,,’ and in a rare moment of weakness I did!

“Been noticing those moments have been getting rarer and rarer...” Emma mumbled with a smirk.

“...you’ve been a bad influence on me, Ms. Swan...” Regina mumble back, smirk returned

Snow and Charming just looked as embarrassed as all get out and Henry just rolled his eyes, making a note about to himself how much smirking seems to be the popular sport in this town.

“Ok, lovebirds, let’s go!” It sounded like an order to the Charmings coming from Regina, but it also shook them from their romantic reverie to the business at hand. “We still have to get the supplies for Henry’s science project, which I remind you, Ms. Blanchard, you assigned to him to have that project turned in on Monday!”

“OK! OK!” Snow in Mary Margaret-mode threw her hands up, while Charming assumed the David Nolan position with a small chuckle to himself. Regina held Emma at her waist, with her other hand holding Henry. The happy family marching down the school supply aisle, with Regina and Mary Margaret continuing their long-playing argument....with David pushing the cart.....

“And why did you wish for a Walmart of all places...? Couldn’t you have wanted, say, a Macy’s or a Bloomingdale’s......”

“Regina, they don’t sell cardboard at Bloomingdale’s, you know that...”

“But couldn’t you have asked for, at least, a Target....its a better store...”

“Well, at least I didn’t ask for a Kmart...”

“Oh please....spare me.....”

And as Emma and David chuckled and Henry rolling his eyes again, The Evil Queen and the Fairest In the land kept it up all the way to the checkout line......

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> OUAT is owned by Disney/ABC. Apologies to all the other companies mentions. Except one. That one really needs to fix their stores*. I guess you know which one!!!!!!!!
> 
> _Update 01/20: They didn't listen to me. Those Kmarts will be closing annnnnnny time now._


End file.
